


【哈德】秘密

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：双性，未成年边缘性行为
Comments: 1
Kudos: 246





	【哈德】秘密

德拉科有一个秘密，隐藏在长袍下。

第一个发现秘密的是他最好的朋友，在下午两点窗帘大开的房间，阳光洒在大床的正中央，他们的脸一半金一半灰，站在床上脱下裤子比谁尿尿的小鸟更长，敞亮的房间，没有毛发的遮挡，哈利轻易地发现了德拉科的秘密，他裤子都没来得及拉上就露着鸟蹲在德拉科的身下惊慌地说道：“德拉科，你下面裂了一条缝！”

“那不是一条缝！”德拉科又羞又气合上了腿，不明白为什么哈利会要表现得这么惊讶，“只是你没有！”他不愿意听人说他裂了一条缝，那是他的身体，是完整的完美的身体。

哈利被德拉科的愤怒吓了一跳，他不明白为什么德拉科会突然生气，但他保持着蹲坐的姿势握住德拉科的脚踝分开他的腿，有些急迫地将头伸了过去看那条天生存在的缝，他没有征求同意就小心地摸了上去。没有想象中的血和会令人发抖的伤，那里干燥柔软。

“真的没受伤。”但他还是轻轻地冲那里吹了吹气，想要为不存在的伤口缓解疼痛。

第二个重温秘密的是他最好的朋友，在宿舍放下幔帐的小床上，德拉科解开自己的睡衣纽扣给哈利看他芽胞样鼓起的乳头。

室友们隔着一层法兰绒布料讨论今天的课业和漂亮的学姐，好像霍格沃茨真正迷人的不是魔法而是那些比他们年龄大上几岁的成熟女孩儿，而德拉科和穿着隐身斗篷才得以溜进来的格兰芬多面对着跪坐在床上看他不知道什么时候悄悄鼓起的小胸。

“我的胸好疼。”德拉科看着哈利担忧的脸，胸口的疼痛混杂着不能言说的委屈逼得他憋着声音小声向这里唯一了解他身体的人哭诉，“有人撞到了我，我好疼。”比跌伤淤青的膝盖还要胀痛一万倍，一颗种子在他的肉里缓慢生长，把他平坦的胸部撑起一个小小的柔软的弧。那个叫安德烈的赫奇帕奇在走廊拐角处用肩膀猛撞到了他的胸，他当场把人揍了一顿用愤怒掩盖了因为疼痛引起的颤抖。但现在他没必要伪装了，哈利知道他的秘密，知道他为什 么那么疼。

他不知道自己看起来有多可怜，跪坐在墨绿色床单上低声抽泣的他像一张能被轻易撕碎的白纸。哈利小心地将一只手轻轻贴上他右边刚刚鼓起的花蕾，另一只手帮他擦掉下巴上的眼泪，他的好朋友对于疼痛是那么敏感。

“揉揉，我帮你揉揉就不疼了。”哈利不知道德拉科为什么胸前会有软软的肉，那里白嫩嫩的，没有青，也没有受伤，但是德拉科还是小声喊痛，胸膛震颤着，带着那点肉在他手里颤抖。

小小的乳头膈着柔软的掌心，哈利鼻尖冒汗，他错以为自己正在揉一团水豆腐好像一使劲就会把这一小团给揉碎、揉成水。

“另一边也揉揉。”德拉科将哈利垂在身边的手拉起来放在自己左胸上，主动把头靠在哈利的肩上，闭上了眼，他左边的胸并没有被撞到，但是因为揉着舒服所以也不讲道理地要人帮忙。

哈利稍微挪动了一下肩膀，德拉科的头发扫在他的脸颊上，痒痒的，而他没有手可以腾出来挠，他有些晃神，热气喷在脖子旁也让他觉得痒，但他正专心地帮忙揉着发育期开始胀痛的乳肉，里面有一小块硬块，藏在软绵绵的肉里等着他把它揉散，把它们变成听话的、真正柔软的乖孩子。

“轻点！笨蛋！”德拉科被弄疼了，整个人往后缩了缩，弓着身子脑袋却还在哈利的肩上。

“闭嘴吧。”哈利撇撇嘴，但还是听话地放轻了动作。

他们之间超乎寻常的友谊建立在共享秘密的基础上，他让好奇心过剩的格兰芬多摸过自己小小的阴部，哈利就像只好奇心过于旺盛的小狗，凑到他的腿间仔细打量，用手指戳弄他的阴阜，向那里吹凉气，小心问他会不会痛。他还让哈利轻轻捏过他的乳头，只因为哈利说他两的乳头不一样，所以德拉科在哈利的哀求下脱掉了自己的睡衣露出自己小小的乳房，让哈利像捻一朵花的花瓣一样捻了捻他红褐色的乳尖，他们共享这一个秘密。

他们是两个什么都不懂的小男孩儿，对于找不同的游戏过于沉迷，孩童的嬉戏与淫荡的性游戏只有一线之隔，而他们什么都不清楚。

青春期的到来让之前的一切变得羞耻，秘密共享带来的恶果击退了德拉科，而哈利还是那个过分沉迷于游戏的男孩儿。

“求求你了，给我看看好不好？你好久没给我看过了。”哈利小声地求他，把脸埋在他的颈边轻蹭。他像是以为自己正在像父母讨要一把新扫帚，只要足够可怜又可爱就能达到目的。

德拉科不肯，他恼得整个人都在发烫，又是在他的房间里，他穿着睡衣被哈利禁锢在怀里无法动弹，他按着那双想要钻进他睡衣下摆的手，眼睛因为羞耻和着急变得水汪汪的，瞪着人的时候像是受极了委屈，而实际上他气多于羞，他气哈利还像个什么都不懂的小孩把他当作玩具抱在怀里拼命想要讨点乐趣，气他们之间好像只有他觉得这件事不对劲。

“你最好了，小龙……”哈利还在继续哄骗，想要骗自己的朋友松开手让他钻进对方的睡衣里握住那两团柔软的肉把尖尖上的两颗肉蒂揉硬。

“我爸爸知道看你还怎么办……”德拉科不肯去看哈利恳求的眼睛，心里却可耻地开始动摇，他喜欢被揉胸，被突然捏住乳头的时候惊慌混杂着爽利让他有些上瘾，他把这些快乐的权利交托给他最信赖的朋友，可是没有人会被自己的朋友捏着乳头惊叫，也没有朋友会偷偷把硬起来的东西在对方大腿上磨蹭。

可他们却是这样的朋友。

那天他还是拉上了窗帘锁上门脱下宽松的睡衣，见证他们成长的房间在黑暗里闭上眼，他们却睁着眼看彼此近在咫尺陌生绯红的脸，再也不是儿童间纯洁的游戏，他们的粗喘和汗液、胯下放肆立起来的东西都在这个房间里宣告童年的终结。


End file.
